Fukushuu
by bibochan
Summary: Sasuke reflects on his new life and the past events of the Uchiha massacre and is now out for revenge! Sequel to Aishiteru. Sasuke vs Itachi, warning! Kinda graphic.


Fukushuu

Oh hai everyone! Hey guess what? I'm not dead! Hooray! Unfortunately, I lost my inspiration for writing for a while, but I'm back so everything's ok! This is a bridge story, a oneshot, between Aishiteru and Itsumademo, to go a little deeper into Sasuke's perception of his life and attempted revenge against Itachi after the end of Aishiteru. So you'll need to read Aishiteru if you haven't already in order to understand this. But this is not mandatory to read before Itsumademo. Its just to help me get back into the feel of writing.

Also, I've got a few people asking about the vampire aspect of the story. Well, I started writing Aishiteru before vampires were ruined by what's-her-name who wrote Twilight. I am not a fan of Twilight at all and I find her vampires detestable (my personal opinion so don't hate me for it. If you like it, that's fine). Its also that Twilight craze that caused me to become so displeased with vampires that I couldn't bear to continue this story. Well, I do like the Sookie Stackhouse series, that and my everlasting love for Anne Rice have brought me back to liking those crazy vamps. My idea of vamps is inspired by Interview, but other interpretations as well. I have created them to be my own, personal version. Thank you very much.

Characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

'Times are so different now. I remember when this area was a small, quiet, insignificant little village. Now, it's a bustling city. I'm not sure, but I believe they call it Konohagakure. It's still small, though, since it has only just been developed. However it has become the capital of the newly established fire nation.

The old ways are vanishing, becoming lost in the humans' strive for innovation and higher, more advanced technology. People have become far too comfortable, careless. In the old days, it was hard for me to pick a meal. I actually had to be clever, to make sure no one noticed if a person went missing or, if the body was found, to look as if he or she died by some kind of accident or animal mauling. But now, with so many people, no one cares about one another. An outsider could waltz right in, seduce the willing (there are many more than one would think) with empty promises of sex and personal indulgence, walk them off to a secluded area to be killed and eaten, then slip out, unnoticed, just as easily as they entered. It's sad when I think about it. That humanity has sunk to this level. But it does make it easier for those outsiders; those like me. Speaking of seducing…'

The young man slipped behind the corner of one of the many shops, which have been severely over packed into the boundaries of the city. He was eyeing another he had been tracking for quite some time now. Flipping his head to sway the raven bangs from his line of vision, he glared with crimson eyes as he watched the other.

The man was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall and lean, more so than he but not by much, with the same midnight black hair, skin as pale as moonlight, and a bloody gaze which he kept well hidden through shadows. The only true difference between the two was the other had incredibly long, silken hair, where his was short with soft spikes. The other had taken to pulling his curtain of hair into a loose ponytail with a silk tie to further accentuate his regal features along with sophisticated clothing. He was exchanging conversation with a young geisha, clad in an elegant kimono and ornamented hair. Though her face was fully painted with makeup, the white could not hide her blush as she giggled and batted her thick eyelashes. He extended his hand and nudged her to turn and walk with him. She obeyed his silent command and followed his lead into a nearby teahouse.

The young man clenched his teeth and growled under his breath, narrowing his eyes, 'there's no way in hell he'll lose me this time.'

He stepped out of his shadowy hiding place and crossed the street, pushing through the crowd to make his way toward the teahouse. He vaguely registered insults and curses from those he butted from his path. He stepped up to the platform and slid open the paper door to be greeted face to face with the host.

"Konbanwa, how may I help you this evening?" he said with an almost disgustingly fake smile.

"I'm looking for someone," the young man said distractedly.

"Would you like me to help you find this person," the host persisted.

"No thank you. I can manage on my own."

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to-" the host was cut off by the young man gripping his throat.

"Leave me alone or I swear I will make you regret it."

"H-hai," he almost whispered.

The young man released the host who hastily scurried away.

The place was bustling, but finding his target would be easy enough. He found his way to the back where they held private rooms and stopped in the hallway to close his eyes and breathe in deep… the scent of blood. He could smell the delicious scent wafting down from the space down the hall to the left. The young man soundlessly stepped over to the door and slid it open to reveal the couple. He sneered as the scene came into view. The man had the geisha pinned up against the opposite wall and his mouth around her exposed neck. The poor girl's face was contorted with pain and fear, tears pouring, causing her makeup to run. When she looked over and saw him standing in the doorway, she reached out weakly and gasped, "help me." The other man stopped his actions and released the girl. Being too weak to support herself from the massive loss of blood, she slumped to the floor.

"Hisashiburi. How are you, dear Otouto?" the man asked casually without turning to him.

"You may not call me that anymore. You will refer to me by my name."

The other man gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine then. Sasuke, how are you?" He sauntered over to the table to fetch a cloth in order to wipe the blood that spilt past his lips, "Its been quite a while now since we last spoke to each other. I want to know how my dear baby brother is getting along," he snickered slightly and held a full cup of tea out to the young man, "tea?"

"Fuck you, Itachi. That's not funny and you're the biggest asshole I've ever had the displeasure of knowing, much less be related to. You have no idea what I've been through."

The other sighed and sat the cup back down. When he looked back up his expression became serious, "you think I don't? Sasuke, I was the one who turned you. I went through the transformation and had to learn to adapt to my new life, the same as you."

Sasuke's teeth clenched, "that's bullshit and you know it! You had that bastard there to guide you. I didn't. I was alone. I had to learn everything myself. No lessons, no guidance, no support."

"Well," Itachi placed his hands on his hips and lifted his chin to the younger, "would you have preferred me to have stayed with you?"

"Yeah," he sneered, "I would have. That way, I could have killed you years ago and avenged my family and my life you stole away."

_I remember the massacre. I remember the one that bit me, the snake-man. I lost so much blood; I couldn't help but loose consciousness. When I came to, I was in a bed at an inn somewhere. Heavy sheets were put up over the windows which blocked out all light, yet, somehow I could see perfectly fine. My entire body was racked with a terrible, throbbing pain. When I looked at my bound hands, I knew something was different. My skin was extremely pale, almost translucent, and my nails seemed as if they had been replaced with glass. I sat up and a terrible pain seared through my body. I hobbled over to the dresser and grabbed a looking glass only to drop it with a smash as it hit the floor the moment I caught my reflection with my now scarlet eyes. I was different. I had changed. I was like him, my older brother. I picked up a piece and examined my teeth; I had grown fangs. It was true. I had become a monster, just like him. He, who drank people's blood and killed our family, my wife and unborn child without hesitation or remorse; he who I used to love with every fiber of my being; he who I now hated just as passionately. I screamed, cried out in my frustration and self-loathing, but as tears fell, I could see in the shards of broken mirror, they were tears of blood._

_I ran out of the inn as fast as I could, pushing past people, keeping my head down so no one could see the red of my eyes as well as the blood staining my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. My whole body ached and my head was spinning violently. I felt terribly hungry, but thanks to my brother, I knew what that meant and could not bear the thought._

_I caught myself in a lonely alley where I sunk down under my own painful weight to lean against the wall next to me. 'Why does it hurt so much?' I thought as I despondently raised my face to the midnight sky. A drop on my cheek, another on my forehead, and I sighed as the downpour came. It felt as if the Kami were weeping for my misfortune. No, there are no Kami. How could any god allow their disciples to suffer as much as I? One good thing about this rain was that it washed the blood from my countenance. Suddenly, a rat scurried across my path. I lashed out, faster that I had ever thought imaginable, and sank my fangs into the furry body. It gave a frightened squeak as I drained what little blood it held. My pain dulled a bit but still managed to torment me. I couldn't help but shed more tears, the red quickly washing away._

"_What's a young boy doing out here in this weather all alone?" a voice asked in a menacing tone. It was too bad for him he hadn't the slightest inkling of how menacing I could be. Everything seemed like a thick haze in my mind and before I could fully register what I had done, he was in my grasp, my fangs embedded in his throat. With each beat of his heart, the blood gushed down my throat. The taste was unbelievable, I felt as the liquid swirled around my taste buds; the realization of something so exquisite coming from a living human being made the experience even more thrilling in its own morbid sense. I fell into frenzy and gorged myself on his life essence. He fell limp in my arms, his heart growing weaker with every beat, but I continued to drink, unable to stop myself, until he was completely dry. It felt wonderful, I was free of pain and had a rush of energy, I could see clearly, hear and feel everything around me. I had become so sensitive to the world. Suddenly, a sharp, horrible pain filled my stomach. I retched. Wiping my mouth, I thought to myself, 'perhaps I had taken too much…'_

'_So this is what it felt like to drink a person's blood,' I mused, licking my lips. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before, much different, more thrilling than devouring one's favorite food. But the idea of killing people to live was not so enticing. I thought of my brother and how he'd done it. Before, he never really seemed the type to take pleasure in taking the lives of others, but I could see how this experience could make the task just that much easier. Although that did not excuse him from what he had done. I would never forgive him for that…_

_After taking a few minutes to bask in the aftermath of my feeding, I ruminated on what I should do. I realized now that I had eaten, I was taking to my new life fairly well. Before, when I was filled with pain, the concept of driving me to my own death was overwhelming. Now, that is not an option. I must learn all of the inns and outs of what I have become. I must master my new abilities. Once I do, I must find Itachi and make him pay for what he had done. Only after I deliver him to his death, will I be able to die peacefully. Or perhaps after that I may want to live on, to experience the world as it changes through the ages. 'Oh well,' I shrugged, 'one step at a time…'_

"I have grown, Itachi. I have flourished in my new life and become as strong as possible," Sasuke spoke as he readied himself in a fighting stance, "I will defeat you. And I WILL kill you."

"Such a bold statement," Itachi scoffed as he lowered his arms and spread his footing, "but you can't kill me Sasuke, at least not now."

"Well, then I'll show you!"

The younger focused his energy into his hand as sparks shot from his fingertips. Soon enough, he had produced a ball of pure lightning in the palm of his hand. He smirked at the older, but instead of looking alarmed or awestruck, he seemed slightly amused. Sasuke growled and ran toward him, to drive it right into his face, but in a burst of speed even his eyes couldn't catch, Itachi dodged the attack. In one swift movement, the other man had gripped Sasuke's wrist tight enough to cut off the blood flow and discharge the attack.

"I told you," Itachi spoke calmly as he lowered his eyes to meet Sasuke's, "you cannot defeat me. You are still too young. You may have mastered an element, but I have the power of the Kami on my side. You have no hope of winning this match. Besides, I have no reason to be dealing with you now. I have more important things to be doing with my time."

The younger took his turn to scoff, "more important things like, what, finding your little yellow haired whore again? It was because of him this all happened. Frankly," he looked up at his brother with a frighteningly dark expression, "I'm glad he's dead."

The older clenched his teeth with rage and brutally snapped the younger's wrist, causing him to cry out in pain and frustration. Itachi grabbed him roughly and threw him at the wall, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He shot up close and pressed against Sasuke, choking him, and whispered in a dangerous tone into his ear, "don't you DARE insult Deidara in front of me."

"Do it then," Sasuke choked out, "kill me. I don't know why you haven't already. You think you miss him? How the fuck do you think I feel? You killed my wife and my child; they meant more to me than he ever did to you. If you have any compassion left in your dead, shriveled heart, you'll kill me."

"Oh, Otouto," the older sighed as he leaned back. A large raven flapped down from the rafters and perched on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and flashed them open again, deep into the younger's.

"_Where am I?" I asked out loud as I took in my new surroundings._

"_Where are you? You're here at home," I whipped around to come face to face with my beloved wife. She looked beautiful, her hair loosely pulled back into a bun._

"_But I was in a fight with Itachi..."_

"_Itachi? But he disappeared years ago, what are you talking about?" she questioned, her brow furrowing. I looked down at my hands. They were a normal shade and my fingernails had dulled, no longer glossy. I ran my tongue over the back of my teeth…no fangs._

"_Never mind, I guess I was just daydreaming…" I trailed off and turned away. 'What exactly happened? I could have sworn-'_

_Suddenly a cry was heard coming from another room. My wife gasped and quickly hurried off to the room where the cries came from. A few minutes later, the cries were hushed and my wife stepped back in the room carrying a small bundle in her arms._

"_The baby was crying," she explained, "would you mind holding him for a second?"_

_My heart skipped a beat. "Of course," I said, practically giddy. She come over to me and gingerly placed the baby boy in my arms. I unknowingly held my breath as she did so and exhaled slowly as I took in the sight before me. He looked about a month old, chubby, with soft, pink skin and a full head of thick, black hair. This was possibly the greatest feeling of my life, to hold my child, my son, in my arms. Such a wonderful rush of emotions fluttered through me._

"_What is his name?" I asked my wife._

"_Who?"_

"_My son…what is his name?"_

"_Its Hikaru, Dear, don't you remember? It's the name you chose."_

_I could only stare at the infant in my arms, smiling wide as he cooed. I remember though. I did want to name him that. "Yes," I said softly, "I remember now."_

_My wife leaned out the window to let the breeze gently blow her hair, "it is such a beautiful night tonight, ne? Oh, and Kami-sama, that moon is so bright…but why is it red?"_

"_Red?" I asked, surprised. I walked over and looked up into the sky. Indeed, the moon shone a shade of red that sent chills down my spine. It gave me a terrible sense of foreboding that compelled me to hold my baby tighter. Suddenly, the moon gave off an overwhelming light. My wife screamed which caused the baby to cry out. I cringed as the sound filled my ears and squinted, trying to overcome my temporary blindness. There was a sudden rush, like a flapping of wings and with a blood-curdling shriek, the baby was ripped from my arms. I screamed at the sudden loss, and managed to open my eyes enough to see a flurry of ravens take off with the baby in their claws. When they became only a cloud of black, illuminated by the red of the moon, and the baby's cries could barely be heard in the distance, they were silenced as blood showered down._

_I screamed out. My baby, my son was dead! _

_Suddenly my wife cried out in agony. I glanced over with tear-filled eyes which widened with horror at the sight. A hand, bloodied, protruded from her chest and behind her, a darkened figure with all too familiar blood red eyes._

"_ITACHI!"_

_The hand reached up and caressed her frightened and pained face. Another hand snaked its way to pull her hair down expose her neck. Just then, a pungent, almost sweet, odor wafted through and overcame my senses and an all too familiar pain racked my body. I slid my tongue over the back of my teeth, my fangs had grown back and I had once again been overcome with hunger; that horrible hunger that I experienced when I had first turned. It had taken over my body, caused me to do things I did not realize, caused me to do things I later regretted._

"_You feel it, don't you Otouto?" Itachi spoke, "That impulse, that desire. You smell her blood. You want to taste it, don't you? Well, here…have a bite."_

"_Fuck you, Itachi!"_

"_No? Well then, I guess I will be the one to have that pleasure…," he opened his mouth, exposing his fangs and sunk them deep into her throat. I choked as she cried out. Deep down, I felt it. I wanted to be him and it killed me. _

_Another surge of pain._

_When he finished, blood gushed from the wound, soaking the front of her kimono. He pulled his arm from her wound and threw her body at me. The moment I caught her in my arms, my impulses took over and I latched onto her bleeding neck and sucked until there was nothing left._

_I heard him laugh, "Well done, Otouto! Very nice."_

_Once I finished, tears flowed. I cried harder than I ever had. I had succumbed to my own frightful instincts and killed my wife. I watched my child die. All because of the man that stood before me. I hated him. I hated myself…more than anything._

_He knocked me back and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. He had stabbed a sword through my heart. I glared up at him and he looked down at me, almost bored._

"_Oh, Otouto," he shrugged, "I told you that you couldn't win. If you want to kill me, you may…when you are older and have truly realized all of your potential. Until that time comes, I will defeat you again and again. I will make you suffer. I will make you hate me more and more. Sayonara, Otouto."_

_The pain subsided and everything went black…_

The teahouse, the damage from the fight, the dead geisha, Sasuke saw it all before him, everything except Itachi. The other had left while he was unconscious.

"Kuso!" he shouted in frustration and pounded a fist against the wall.

"Sir, what happened? I heard sounds of a struggle," one of the waiters shouted as he burst open the paper door, "oh, kami-sama!"

He was horrified at the sight before him, but before he could call for help, Sasuke had sprung from his position and wrapped his jaws around the man's throat, drinking the blood so he may heal his wounds.

Out in the main area, there was an uproar as some of the customers heard the commotion and panicked. It was easy enough for him to slip through the rioting people and escape to a more isolated part of the city. His vision was unfocused and he stood, fuming, as he ruminated over what just happened. Suddenly, he was snapped back into reality as he felt a snake slither over his foot.

"Hisashiburi, Sasuke-kun," another hissed from behind the young man, "it has been far too long.

Sasuke knew this voice all too well. He detested the sound of it, but he detested the person it belonged to even more: the snake-man who bit him before.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded without turning to the other.

"I know what just happened, Sasuke-kun. I know you tried to get revenge on your brother, but failed miserably," the young man's teeth clenched at this, "so that is why I am offering you a deal."

Sasuke now turned to fully acknowledge him, "what is it?"

"Your brother has cursed me. I can no longer use my arms. Help me lift this curse and I will help you reach your full potential so that you may kill Itachi."

"And just how can you do that?"

The snake-man cracked a wry smile and said, "I am much older than you Sasuke-kun. I can teach you the secrets of our kind. I can be the teacher you never had."

Sasuke paused weighing his options, "…done."

Well, there it is! If things go over well, I'll start writing Itsumademo soon. I'm not setting any deadlines for myself since I never seem to update when I say I will, but I will continue to produce. Anyways, hope you all like it and I have a drawing I did for this as well. Check out my DA! The link should be on my profile. Talk to you guys soon! Ja!


End file.
